Kimi to Issho no Monogatari
by aikocchan
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Sanada dan Seiichi yang saling bertemu di Shinkansen. Apa jadinya jika cinta mereka terhalang dengan non-verbalism? Fem Seiichi, Chara Death. RajiFict: Kawamura Takashi as the Guest star. Check them out!


**~RajiFict 9th Episode~**

**Aiko**: Minna! Aiko di sini! Jika sudah ada saya, maka... **_RajiFict_** akan mengudara!

_**~Opening: TeniMyu Casts - Aoku Moeru Honoo [Musical: Tenisu no Ouji-sama. More Than Limit ]~**_

**Aiko**: Yoshaa~! _**RajiFict**_ sudah mencapai episode ke 9! Terima kasih untuk yang selalu mendukung kami di RajiFict!_ Mou minna-minna de! Arigatou Gozaitashimasu~ _*sujud* Jaa! Seperti biasa, segmen permanen dalam _**RajiFict**_ adalah membahas review yang telah diberikan pada pembaca kemarin. Sehubungan itu, adalah Fic berjudul '_**Biology Test**_' dan '_**Archive Room**_'. Seperti biasa, saya tak sendiri membalas semua review hangat dari para pembaca. Mari kita hadirkan partner saya kali ini! **Kawamura Takashi**-san!

**Taka**: _Doumo ne, sensei._ BURNING~!

**Aiko**: *_waratte_* _Jaa, Senpai~_ Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam acara _**RajiFict**_ kali ini.

**Taka**: NO PROBLEM, LETS BURNING!

**Aiko**: _Jaa! Ima wa, Review ga Kotaetemashoo~!_

_**~Opening Again~**_

**Taka**: _Hatsu SUTORI wa, '**Biology Test**' de gozaimasu. Mazu_,** Aoryuu-san kara~!**

**Aiko**: _Sakebu janai ne, senpai... Onegai..._ (^^;) Hai'! Mari kita balas~

Ahahah, saya kira buat sayah. _Hazukashii desu_.

Tenang, Chouta pasti bisa! Kan ada Shishido-senpai! XD *_dibom kontra yaoi_*

**Taka**: _Sugi e~_ COME ON!

**Aiko**: _Sugi wa_, **Haru-san kara.**

_Hai', yomita ne?_

Ahahah... **Shishin** diajarin sama **Oshitarin**, **Oshitarin**, diajarin **sayah**~ :D *_bejat asli_*

_Okay! Ganbarimasu!_ BURNING!

**Taka**: YEAH! COME ON BABY! BURNING!

**Aiko**: _Sugi de, oshiete kudasai, senpai..._

**Taka**: _Saigo wa_, **applecoffeecake-san** _kara._

**Aiko**: Apple-san kara! XD

Chouta polos? Kemarin saya nodai dengan bumbu rendang loh~ (apasih)

Chouta pasti bisa! Kan guru Biologi Privat-nya saya~ X3 *_ditimpuk sepatu_*

_Arigatou_ semua, atas reviewnya~! X3

**Taka**: _Soshite_, '**_Archive Room_**' _kara!_

**Aiko**: Hai'! Cerita terakhir kami~~ Yang pertama adalah~

**Taka**: _**Furejahimitsu-san**_ kara!

**Aiko**: Hai'~ **Acha-san** kara. Yomita yo~

*_waratte_* _gomenne_, jika tidak hot. Malah badan saya yang hot... *author meriang*

Tapi saya buat dengan kesungguhan hati.

_Arigatou_ atas_ review_-nya, terima kasih atas 'like' nya, dan _matur nuwun_ atas requestnya~

**Taka**: Sugi wa, **Shinki-san kara**.

**Aiko**: Shinki-saaan~! _Arigatou ne. Kotaete mashoo~!_

Ahahah... saya tunggu loh, reviewnya.

Namanya juga request. _Gomenne_, kalo gak bisa dibaca saat matahari masih di langit... *_waratte_*

Ung... Ini Oneshot Fic. Saya gak pernah bikin multichap Fic kalo request-an. Gomenne~

_Arigatou_ atas review-nyaaaa~ :*

**Taka**: _Dou~mo! Sugi wa_ **AoRyuu-san** _kara_!

**Aiko**: Hai! **Aoi-senpai** _kara_~

Ngapain Yagyuu dikasihani... ? *_ditabok ember sama Yagyuu_*

_Arigatou_ untuk _review_-nyaaa~!

**Taka**: _Sugi ni, **Kiri-san** kara!_

**Aiko**: Kiri-senpaaaii~! Saya baca ya?

Lho? Yagyuu suka matematika tho? saya kira dia suka tidur.

Tenang saja, saya membuat cerita ini pun menjelang sahur... *_samasamabejatnya_*

_Arigatou _atas _review_-nya~! XD

**Taka**: _Soshite, **Yui-san** kara_.

**Aiko**: _Saigo no Review!_

*waratte* kejadian itu memang sudah direncanakan secara tidak sengaja.

Untuk FF **TezuFuji**-nya, belum sempat kami realisasikan, karena belum ketemu ide ceritanya.

Kalo Yui-san punya ide cerita pun, silahkan sumbangkan~ akan kami kembangkan~ (^^)

_Gomenne_, lama ya? _Honto no gomennasai~_

**Taka**: Honto ni sumimasen deshita!

**Aiko**: _Demo, Arigatou_ atas _review_-nya _ne? Ne? Arigatou~_! XD

**Taka:** _Arigatou ne, minna! Jaa, Ima, kono monogatari no koto wo tsutaette kudasai!_

**Aiko: **_Kore wa... watashi no SanaYuki fanfic_. Ini cerita Sanayuki (lagi) dari saya.

*_emang gak bisa lepas sari Alpha Pair... HIDUP ALPHA PAIR!_*

Seperti biasa, Fem Seiichi, kisah cinta yang so sweet, dan keahlian saya dalam membuat **Sanada** menderita... (^^) *_ditonjok bonsai_*

Bukan request dari siapa-siapa, karena pure ide gila saya saat mendengarkan **ORANGE RANGE - SAYONARA**.

Saat itu, kerinduan saya akan Mamah-Papah Rikkai pun timbul~

**Taka**: _Mou ichido no _LOVE STORY, _sensei_?

**Aiko**: _Hai', Sou da yo~ Jaa, minna-sama ni! Otanoshimi ni kudasai!_

**Taka**: _Review ga onegaishimasu yo~_

**Aiko**: _Sousou!_

**Taka**: _Jaa,_** RajiFict** _to iu koto de!_

**Aiko**: _Sugi no FanfFic ni mata aimasho!_

**Taka & Aiko**: _Jaa ne!_

_**~Closing: Atobe Keigo - Cross With You~

* * *

**_

**Title**: Kimi to Issho no Monogatari [Story with You]

**Writer**: Honda Aiko *kembali jatuh cinta nih, sama Mas Honda~*

**Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi. Opah, maaf ya, bukannya Iko matre, bisa gak, ntar tambahin adegan SanaYuki-nya? Yang BANYAK! XD *dikepret sarung*

**Theme Song**: TegoMasu -_ Sunadokei_

**Current Mood**: Ngantuukk~~ *kebanyakan sahur*

**Note**: Cerita merujuk pada Akaya, lalu kembali kemasa silam, kembali lagi ke masa kini, dan seterusnya.

**Warning**: Chara Death, Timeline yang berganti-ganti.

_**O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.N.I.K.U.D.A.S.A.I.I.I.~.~.~.!.!.!.!**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**音のないサヨナラには**  
[_Aku mendengar 'perpisahan' tak bersuara..._]

**Kanagawa, Musim Gugur...**

September. Awal dimana momiji yang sudah merona, mulai berguguran.

Di Taman Kanak-Kanak _**Ranyuri**_, sedang mengadakan kunjungan orang tua. Acara dimana para siswa TK tersebut membacakan karangan musim panas mereka di hadapan para orang tua murid yang diundang oleh pihak sekolah. Nampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut wakame yang tengah menanti gilirannya.

"Ya, Akaya. Silahkan berdiri, dan bacakan karangan musim panasnya,"

Berdirilah Akaya—5tahun, di depan kelas, dengan sang bunda—Seiichi yang melihatnya dari kerumunan para orang tua murid.

"Ayahku..."

**切なさが滲んで**  
[_dan atmosfir aneh disekeliling kita..._]

_**Tokyo, Awal Musim Semi**_—_**6 Tahun Lalu**_

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai segala aktivitas di hari Senin ini bagi kebanyakan orang. Termasuk Sanada Genichirou—Marketing Staff yang masih muda ini.

Berdesakan didalam shinkansen, dan berjalan di tengah keramaian Shibuya, sudah merupakan rutinitas pagi-nya. Seperti pagi ini.

—drrrttt... drrrtt...

Ponsel legam-nya sudah bergetar di pagi yang dingin ini-bulan Maret memang selalu menyisakan salju musim dingin.

"Ya?" dengan nada dan mata berat, Sanada menjawab panggilan dari rekan kerjanya itu.

"Cepat datang! Hari ini meeting dipercepat!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut mengalir melalui lubang speaker ponsel-nya, bujangan ini langsung membuka mata-nya lebar-lebar dan-mau tak mau-mengumpulkan nyawa.

Dirinya langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Habis mandi kutolong ibu, membersihkan kamar tidur-ku~ (_kok nyanyi? Woi!_)

Dengan sarapan seadanya-roti panggang oles mayonaise—Sanada bergegas memakai sepatu-nya, membuka pintu daaaann...

Hujan.

Kembali Sanada geratakkan mencari payung lipat satu-satunya yang berwarna biru gelap ke seisi rumahnya, dan menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam.

"Sial!" gerutu Sanada di hari yang menurutnya buruk itu. Tak hanya dalam segi cuaca, juga dalam segi peruntungan nampaknya.

Dengan cekatan, Sanada menuruni tangga apartemen yang disewa-nya itu, menggunakan langkahnya yang lebar, sehingga satu meter dapat dilaluinya dalam sekali langkah.

Jarak stasiun Shibuya dengan apartemennya cukup memakan waktu hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja, sehingga Sanada memaksakan diri untuk setengah berlari sembari meng-cover berkas-berkas presentasi-nya hari itu dari gempuran bintik-bintik hujan. Walhasil, basahlah _long coat_ yang dipakainya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan hawa dingin, sesampainya Sanada di stasiun yang cukup terkenal di bilangan Tokyo itu.

_"Kereta tujuan Shinjuku-ku, akan segera berangkat..."_

Tanpa membiarkan Sanada mengambil nafas sejenak, announcement sialan itu sudah berkumandang. Terpaksa Sanada harus memacu langkah untuk memasuki bagian dalam tubuh Shinkansen tersebut.

Untunglah dengan langkah selebar pelari olimpiade Beijing tahun 2008 lalu, Sanada berhasil berada di dalamnya saat pintu menutup. Dan kereta pun berangkat.

Suasana shinkansen tersebut pagi itu, sangat sesak. Bahkan Sanada mati-matian melindungi kertas-kertas data record-nya agar selamat-sentosa sampai tujuannya. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk merapat pada pintu. Selain cepat untuk keluar, juga lebih mudah untuk melindungi kertas-kertasnya dari amukan massa (?)

Sembari menunggu kereta peluru itu sampai di stasiun tujuannya, Sanada pun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Tanpa diduga, ia mendapati seorang gadis muda yang tengah mendapatkan pelecehan seksual. Gadis itu hanya bisa meringis tanpa suara. Tanpa perlawanan apa-apa sepertinya. Tanpa daya.

Sanada pun gerah dibuatnya. Ditariknya perempuan itu kehadapannya, sehingga punggungnya bersandar pada pintu kereta.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau sedang dilecehkan?" tanya Sanada geram dengan nada berbisik.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Rambut berombak-nya yang seperti laut biru, menutupi sebagian wajah-nya.

"Mengapa kau tidak berteriak?" bukan maksud Sanada untuk mengomeli gadis yang belum diketahui nama-nya ini.

Namun, seperti inilah gaya bicara-nya-agak membentak.

Gadis muda itu berkali-kali menunduk—menyatakan maaf-nya pada Sanada.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada guna-nya meminta maaf pada diriku..." Sanada akhirnya menurunkan bahu-nya, dengan tanda, tensi-nya sudah turun, "... lebih baik, seperti ini saja dulu..." ujar Sanada sembari menghadap gadis tersebut, dengan punggung yang melindungi-nya.

_"... Shimoyama-eki. Pemberhentian selanjutnya, Shimoyama-eki,"_

Gadis berambut biru gelap itu mennegakkan punggungnya—bersiap untuk segera bergegas keluar. Stasiun pemberhentiannya sudah tiba. Megerti hal itu, Sanada pun akhirnya merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Begitu kedua sisi pintu _shinkansen_ terbuka, ia melangkahkan kaki-nya keluar dan meninggalkan Sanada di dalam. Saat-saat pintu kembali tertutup, Sanada sempat melihat sosok gadis itu tersenyum padanya, lalu membungkuk.

Kereta pun kembali melaju. Membunyikan suara yang khas.

Masih terasa oleh Sanada, sensasi pertemuan pertama-nya dengan gadis tadi. Senyumnya, kibaran helai rambut biru-nya yang tertiup angin. Semuanya. Walau gadis itu sama sekali tak berbicara dengannya, namun ia sanggup membuat Sanada terkesan.

_"Bahkan aku lupa menanyakan namanya..."_ sesal Sanada.

**君が背中を向けたその時**  
[_Aku masih mengingat punggungmu yang berlari menjauh dariku..._]

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela-untuk sekedar mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang gadis itu. Diedarkan pandangannya pada suasana di dalam Shinkansen. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"_**ID STAFF PERPUSTAKAAN**_"

Tercantum pada header kartu biru tersebut.

Dengan foto gadis tadi terpampang pada bagian bawah kartu.

"Perpustakaan Shimoyama?" ulang Sanada saat membaca kepemilikan kartu tersebut. Diamatinya sejenak kartu tersebut, lalu disimpannya di dalam buku agenda-nya yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan _record-record_ data yang menjadi tugas presentasi-nya pagi itu.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan mengembalikannya..."

**そして通り抜けられない 迷路の中に 君を探す**  
[_Aku pun mencari dirimu di labirin yang tak dapat kuhindari..._]

_"...selanjutnya, Shimoyama-eki,"  
_

Sanada terbangun dari tidurnya, saat kereta hendak mencapai stasiun Shimoyama. Kereta sore ini kosong. Renggang. Dengan sedikit pengunjung yang memenuhi kapasitas maksimum kereta mutakhir ini. Jadi, Sanada bisa sekedar merapatkan kelopak matanya, atau sekedar menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah karena seharian menghadapi monitor komputer yang hanya menampilkan deretan-deretan angka yang tak berwarna.

Tugas menjadi _staff marketing_ itu berat. Terlebih hari ini meeting di percepat yang membuatnya kalang-kabut membuat closing dari materi-nya. Setidaknya ia berhak untuk meluruskan kakinya sejenak...

"_Perpustakaan Shimoyama itu, seperti apa ya?_" sejenak imajinasi Sanada melayang seiring ayunan kakinya keluar kereta.

Ia mengeluarkan ID-card milik gadis itu dari saku jas-nya—untuk mencari tahu dimana letak Perpustakaan tersebut.  
Sembari menghapal alamat, ia terus memandang lekat foto yang juga terpampang.

"Yukimura Seiichi?" ia menggumamkan nama yang tertulis tepat di bawah foto gadis itu.

Setelah menanyakan kanan-kiri orang yang ditemuinya, sampailah dirinya pada sebuah perpustakaan umum yang di kelilingi taman kecil.

"_E, tunggu..._" sejenak Sanada mematung di hadapan gerbang kecil tersebut sebelum memasukinya, "_jika aku datang tiba-tiba, apa tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan?_" Sanada memutar otak untuk menemui gadis tersebut. "_Apa aku berpura-pura meminjam buku saja ya?_"

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang petugas perpustakaan, sesampainya Sanada di perpustakaan yang kecil, namun nampak begitu terawat itu. Laki-laki ini hanya mengangguk saja untuk membalas salam sapa dari si petugas tersebut.

"Silahkan isi buku tamu-nya," petugas wanita itu mempersilahkan.

Selagi Sanada menggoreskan nama-nya, mata-nya pun sibuk mencari figur Seiichi—gadis itu.

"... maaf,"

"Ah! Ya?" suara _librarian_ itu menggagalkan misi Sanada.

"Anda ingin membaca, meminjam, atau memulangkan buku?"

"Membaca..."

"Jaa, selamat membaca, Sanada-san,"

Sanada pun menyeret langkahnya. Ia pergi menuju tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela besar-tempat yang ideal untuk membaca. Ia merebahkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi yang diciptakan tegak. Helaan nafasnya terlepas. Pikirannya mengawang seiring hembusan angin yang berlalu.

Sekilas, Sanada melihat sosok yang berjalan menuju dirinya-ke arah-nya.

Dengan tumpukan buku di pangkuannya, sosok itu berjalan semakin dekat padanya, tanpa melihat ke arah dirinya yang tengah terduduk-Seiichi sibuk mencari alphabet dari susunan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

Sanada berdiri, dan tanpa sengaja kursi yang didudukinya, bergeser, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat Seiichi menoleh padanya.

"Ah... maaf..." Sanada melangkah maju.

Sesaat Seiichi menunjukkan mimik mengenalinya, saat wajah laki-laki itu tertimpa sinar matahari sore.

"Iya, ini aku yang kau temui di kereta pagi ini," jelas Sanada sebelum Seiichi mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, "aku... aku ingin mengembalikan ini!" serobot Sanada sebelum terlintas prasangka-prasangka negatif dalam kepala Seiichi—ia menunjukkan ID Card yang ditemuinya di dalam Shinkansen pagi ini, "ini punya-mu kan?"

Kedua alis Seiichi berkerut—ia nampak ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Namun sejenak berikutnya, ia membenarkan Sanada bahwa kartu biru itu adalah miliknya. Seiichi mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia lalu membungkuk berkali-kali—tanda terima kasih.

Seiichi mengambil sebuah memo kecil dari dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya.

"_Terima kasih banyak, atas bantuannya,_" tulisnya dalam kertas yang di robeknya.

Sanada baru menyadari keganjilannya, "mengapa kau menuliskannya?"  
Seiichi menundukkan pandangannya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat Sanada ikut merunduk—mencari pandangannya.  
Perlahan, jemari lentik gadis itu menarik kertas dalam genggaman Sanada-kertas yang baru ditulisinya tadi.

"_Aku tak dapat berbicara sejak lahir..._" tulisnya di salah satu sisi kertas tersebut.  
Setelah melihat guratan tinta tersebut, Sanada menatap bola mata amethyst Seiichi. Dan gadis itu memberikan sebuah anggukkan.

Tidak ada yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu yang hening itu.

"_Ah... Maaf..._" kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sanada.

Seiichi hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum miris—dipaksakan.

**砂時計は 最後の一粒だけ**  
[Jam pasir pun mengalir sampai butir terakhir...]

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Ayahku, bahkan melihat wajahnya secara langsung pun aku tidak mengingatnya..." Akaya bercerita dengan polos di hadapan teman-temannya dan para orang tua murid.

Miris Seiichi mendengarnya. Airmatanya berbulir menganak di sudut matanya.  
Sesaat sebelum melanjutkan karangannya, Akaya kecil menatap sang Bunda—meminta isyarat untuk meneruskan apabila Seiichi tidak keberatan.  
Seiichi mengangguk—mempersilahkan sang anak untuk menyelesaikan paragraf-nya.

**まだ少しためらうけど**  
[Aku pun masih sedikit meragukannya]

**~Tokyo, Akhir April~  
**

Sanada mempercepat langkahnya untuk menggapai kereta yang sudah stand-by dihadapannya, dan akan membawanya ke tempat kerjanya—_Shinjuku_.

Begitu dirinya ada didalam kereta peluru tersebut, saat itu pula pintu tertutup. Dan kereta pun melaju tenang.

Kereta pagi ini sepi. Maklum, diluar sudah gelap—mendung. Membuat warga Tokyo malas untuk sekedar pergi keluar jika urusannya tidak terlalu penting.

Sembari menunggu kereta sampai tujuan, ia menggerayangi sudut-sudut kereta—mencari tempat duduk.  
Walau _shinkansen_ pagi ini sepi, bukan berarti banyak bangku kosong yang tersedia untuknya.  
Ia beruntung. Sanada menemukan satu tempat duduk kosong dekat pintu keluar. Dengan segera ia merebahkan punggunnya dan menanti waktu.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah _Shimoyama-eki_..."

Saat itu juga, kereta yang ditumpangi-nya berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkut, atau menurunkan penumpang.

"Shimoyama ya?" Sanada melempar pandangannya keluar jendela—ia teringat akan sosok Seiichi. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak terakhir pertemuan mereka di perpustakaan umum Shimoyama.

Pintu pun kembali tertutup, dan kereta kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sanada mendapati seorang penumpang baru disisi yang sedang berdiri menggenggam pegangan agar tidak terjatuh saat kereta mulai menambah kecepatannya, dengan rambut biru ikal yang terurai se-bahu.  
Itulah Seiichi.

Sanada yang menyadari sosoknya, langsung bangkit berdiri, "_ano..._"  
Seiichi menoleh pada pemilik tinggi badan 185cm ini. Nampak ekspresi terkejut sebagai pembuka pertemuan kesekian mereka. Namun setelahnya, tidak ada yang lebih manis selain senyum Seiichi yang mengembang.  
"Silahkan..." Sanada memberikan tempat duduknya pada gadis itu.  
Ekspresi Seiichi berubah menjadi penolakan halus.  
"Tidak apa," ujar Sanada sembari membaca keraguan di raut wajah itu.  
Seiichi menegaskan ekspresinya dengan '... tapi?'  
"Dengan berdiri pun aku tidak apa-apa," jelas Sanada.

Seiichi pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan laki-laki itu. Disandarkannya punggung dan bahunya pada bantalan tempat duduk kereta.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sanada sembari menunduk-mendekatkan liang suaranya kepada telinga kanan Seiichi.  
Seiichi menunjukkan sebuah map kepada dirinya-memberikan jawaban.  
Sanada memperhatikan map tersebut yang tertuliskan sesuatu.

"_**Toko Buku Hirakawa, Shinjuku, Tokyo.**_  
_**08618xxxxx**_"

Toko buku yang berada dekat dengan tempat dimana ia bekerja.

"Jaa, kita bisa berjalan bersama,"

Namun cuaca Shinjuku tidak bersahabat pagi ini.  
Awan hitam segera menyapa langit kota dan menabuh genderang petir yang tertahan. Hujan, segera datang.

"Memang, kau tahu dimana letak toko buku itu?" tanya Seiichi melalui kertas memo yang biasa dipakainya.  
Sanada hanya menangguk, "dari sini, kita hanya perlu jalan kaki," jawabnya.  
"Gambarkan aku denah menuju toko buku itu," pinta Seiichi melalui guratan pena-nya.  
Sanada menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Akan ku antarkan kau sampai sama,"  
Kedua alis Seiichi menyatu. Ekspresi wajahnya menyatakan kalau ia khawatir akan merepotkan sang staf akuntansi.  
"Tidak, tidak apa."

Langkah kaki mereka pun berjalan seiringan menuju luar stasiun. Angin bertiup cukup kencang.  
"Sebaiknya kita cepat," saran Sanada sembari mempercepat langkah mereka.  
Seiichi tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan langkah laki-laki itu.

Berkali-kali ia harus setengah berlari untuk menyusul Sanada.

Menyadari Seiichi yang tidak di sisinya, Sanada pun menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati gadis itu sudah kewalahan menyusul dirinya. Dengan 2 langkah berlari, Seiichi pun berhasil berada di sisi pemuda jangkung itu.

Sanada menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sangaaaattt tipis. Saling tipisnya, hanya bisa diukur oleh busur dengan hasil 2 derajat kemiringan *_digaplok Sanada_*

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Seiichi, Sanada meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, "sudah ku bilang, kita harus cepat," ujarnya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Namun hujan tak lagi sabar menanti mereka. Gerimis-gerimis kecil pun segera lahir seiring berhembusnya angin dingin yang menyelimuti mereka dan sekelilingnya. Seiichi mengadah. Wajahnya menjadi basah dengan bulir-bulir air, karena gerimis segera tumbuh menjadi hujan lebat.

Tak ingin penampilannya hancur bin berantakkan serta kedinginan di pagi beku ini, Sanada menarik Seiichi untuk segera menepi di sebuah pinggiran toko yang belum buka.

Hujan menghantam tanah Tokyo dengan bangga.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh disini dulu," gumam Sanada.

Seiichi hanya menunduk. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sanada.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, salahkan hujan..."

Sanada berusaha melawan dingin yang menerjang. Dirapatkannya kedua lengannya.

Seiichi menyadarinya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Sanada yang setengah mati bertahan dari terpaan badai akhir April.

Ditariknya kedua telapak tangan Sanada, dan digosok-gosokkan pula olehnya kedua telapak tangannya dan dirapatkan bersama.

Ada sedikit rasa hangat yang tercipta di telapak tangan mereka, dan ada rasa hangat yang meluap dihati kecilnya, panas di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan reda—walau gemericik air masih ada.

"Sudah berhenti," Sanada mengadah pada langit-cerah.

Tiba-tiba, Seiichi menarik-narik lengan baju Sanada.

"He? Ada apa?"

Lalu Seiichi menunjuk sesuatu dibalik atap toko. Untuk mengetahui para penasarannya, Sanada pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Seiichi dan...

Nampaklah kurva warna-warni yang menghiasi langit barat.

"Pelangi..."

**信じてた君と出会い**  
[_Aku percaya akan pertemuan ini..._]

Akaya kecil menarik nafas panjang untuk menceritakan karangan selanjutnya.

"Ayahku adalah Sanada Genichirou, begitu yang Okaa-san katakan padaku. Hanya itu yang kuketahui tentangnya. Namun aku ingin menjadi seperti Tou-san. Laki-laki yang berani, dan kuat. Karena aku ingin melindungi Kaa-san..."

**恋をした気持ちを**  
[_Dan perasaan cinta kita..._]

**Kanagawa, Awal Musim Gugur**

"Apakah kau, Sanada Genichirou bersedia menerima Yukimura Seiichi sebagai istrimu? Baik susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Dipagi yang cerah, Seiichi mendampingi Sanada untuk mengucap sumpah setia yang mampu mengikat mereka sampai mati nanti. Dengan ragu, Seiichi menoleh pada calon suami-nya yang tampak gagah dengan tuxedo yang melengkapi figur-nya.

Setelah 5 bulan kedekatan mereka, Sanada memutuskan untuk meminang Seiichi ke rumah barunya di Kanagwa, seiring berpindah tugasnya Ia dari staff perusahaannya menuju cabang di Yokohama. Agak sulit bagi Seiichi untuk meyakinkan hatinya pada awal Sanada menunjukkan sekotak cincin putih—tanda peminangan.

"Saya, bersedia." Sanada memberikan sebuah jawaban pada sang pendeta—juga pada tuhan.

"Apakah kau Yukimura Seiichi..." kini giliran dirinya untuk memberikan jawaban yang sama, "... sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Satu anggukan mantap diberikan Seiichi.

"Baiklah, dengan cincin pernikahan yang telah diberkati ini, maka kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri,"

Ada beribu macam perasaan didalam lubuk hati Seiichi. Bahagia, haru,tangis, gugup... Dan semua itu tertuang dalam airmatanya saat Sanada melingkarkan benda pengikat kebersamaan mereka di jari manis kanannya. Seiichi hanya tak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang pertama ditemuinya dalam Shinkansen itu, kini telah menjadi suaminya.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanita-nya..."

**心はどこまで 痛みを背負えるだろう？**  
[_Sampai mana sebuah hati mampu menanggung luka?_]

"Tapi yang kutahu, Ayahku adalah orang yang hebat,"

Akaya kecil terus menguntai kata demi kata pe-er karangan musim panasnya.

Bibir Seiichi tak lagi kuat untuk tidak memanggil sang anak. Rasa bangga yangmelimpah ruah dalam hatinya, membuatnya berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata—walau mustahil.

**忘れてしまえばどんなに楽なんだろう？**  
[_Bukankah lebih mudah mengakhiri luka ini dengan melupakannya?_]

_**Kanagawa, Awal Januari**_

Sudah 5 bulan sejak pernikahan mereka.

"Sanada-san, kapan anda mempunyai momongan?" tanya salah satu rekan kerja-nya.

Kini Sanada tengah pusing setengah mati menghadapi ledekan mereka.

"Mungkin belum saatnya," dan selalu jawaban sama yang tengah dilontarkannya.

Memang tidak munafik sih, Sanada segera ingin menimang anaknya kelak jika sudah lahir. Namun, dengan kondisi sang istri yang belum siap, itu lebih baik ditunda dulu dari pada membebani sang istri.

"Ada apa?" isyarat sang istri dengan bahasa non-verbal nya. Pemikiran konyol-nya akan momongan pun sampai terbawa di meja makan.

"Ah,tidak, bukan apa-apa, hanya urusan kantor," jawab Sanada dengan bahasa isyarat yang dipelajarinya dari sang istri sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Seiichi hanya menghela nafas—ia khawatir akan sang suami yang menghabiskanwaktu makan malamnya hanya dengan mengaduk-aduk nasi kare-nya tanpa tujuan.

Sesaat kemudian, Seiichi seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia lalu beranjak dari meja makan, ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Sanada. Sanada yang sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemikiran yang membelit otaknya yang sudah keriting itukini kembali menghela nafas panjang. Cukuplah pikirannya tentang 'anak'. Jangan sampai tingkah laku aneh Seiichi mengkontaminasi jalan pikirannya.

(**author**: Otak'ne kriting ya, mas? Sini, saya catok~~ *dicatok buldoser*)

Tak berapa lama kemudia, Seiichi kembali dengan sebuah kotak—yang dipakai Sanada untuk meletakkan cincinnya ketika ia melamar istrinya itu. Alis Sanada meruncing sebelah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang apa yang dilakukan sang Istri.

Sesaat kemudian, Seiichi menyerahkan kotak itu pada sang suami. Sanada kaget. "Apakah ini pelamaran balik?" pikirnya pendek.

"Untukku?" tanya Sanada meyakinkan. Seiichi mengangguk cepat.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut perlahan dan nampaklah sebuah alat test pack yang menunjukkan tanda...

"Positif?" Sanada mematung untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya anggukan sang istri membuyarkan lamunannya.

Seiichi langsung disergap oleh sang suami kedalam dekapannya layaknya teroris yang tengah diburu tim densus 88 (?)

"Terima kasih..." bisiknya berulang-ulang.

_**Kanagawa, Awal Mei**—**1 tahun kemudian.**_

Pagi yang cerah di Yokohama—ibukota Kanagawa.  
Angin musim semi berhembus ketika Sanada membuka matanya—saat tubuhnya menjadi terasa berat dan sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Mau tak mau, Sanada bangun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.  
Nampaklah rambut keriting hitam di atas pangkuan tubuhnya yang tengah bersandar pada kursi santai di beranda lantai dua rumahnya—Sanada kembali tertidur oleh dinginnya pagi.  
Akaya—sang anak, yang baru berlajar berjalan di usia 1 tahunnya, tengah asyik 'memanjat' tubuh sang papah.

Sanada tak bisa memarahinya—memarahi jagoan ciliknya itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bangun dan meraih tubuh sang anak. Diangkatnya tubuh mungilnya ke angkasa, dan menurunkannya ke bumi. Dengan langkah serta tawa mungilnya, Akaya kembali mencoba berjalan dengan merapatkan kadua telapak tangannya di dinding rumah mereka.

Melihatnya, Sanada merasa ia menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini.

**それ以外には何もいらない **  
[_Aku tak mengharapkan hal lain..._]

Tiba-tiba saja, Sanada ditubruk oleh seseorang dari belakang punggungnya—ternyata sang Istri saat ia membalikkan badannya.  
"Kenapa?" tanya sang Suami saat melihat kekalutan di wajah sang istri.  
Seiichi berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu, namun ia tak menemukan kata—bahasa isyarat yang tepat. Ibu muda itu lalu menarik tubuh sang suami—dengan tujuan ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Namun, saat melihat Akaya tengah meniti langkah tak jauh dari kaki sang suami, Seiichi malah menghela nafas.

Sanada tak mengerti. Ia seperti orang linglung.

"Tidak apa-apa," isyarat Seiichi dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak sang suami, "tadi aku mencari Aka-chan..." isyaratnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Hoo... Kau sempat membuatku panik," Sanada pun ikut-ikutan melakukan apa yang sang istri lakukan—menghela nafas.

Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan dengan tertawa kecil—menertawakan kebodohan yang baru saja terjadi.  
Namun entah sejak kapan jarak diantara wajah keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Seiichi sudah dapat merasakan nafas sang suami di permukaan kulit wajahnya—begitu pun Sanada.

**それが全てと思ってた**  
[_Karena kupikir ini sudah segalanya_...]

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai akhirnya Sanada bisa merasakan ranumnya bibir sang istri. Namun saat itu juga Seiichi tersadar kalau buah hati mereka tak lagi ada dihadapan matanya.  
Seiichi langsung mendorong sang suami, dan bergegas mencari sang anak.

Sanada, kembali tak mengerti—apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Namun sesaat ia menyadarinya kalau Seiichi sedang kalang kabut mencari sang anak.  
Mau tak mau dan harus, Sanada pun beranjak mencari sosok mungil penyandang baru nama keluarga Sanada.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sanada untuk menemukan sang anak, karena boleh dibilang lantai dua rumah di pinggiran Yokohama ini, termasuk kecil. Ditemukannyalah sang anak tengah berada didekat tangga penghubug lantai satu dengan lantai dua kediama ini.  
Dengan satu langkah saja, Akaya bisa terjatuh.

"Akaya!" Sanada langsung berlari menuju sang anak. Disusul Seiichi yang menuju dirinya ketika mendegar teriakan tersebut.  
Akaya hampir saja terjatuh karena tangannya sudah tidak lagi berpijak pada tiang penyangga tangga, jika saja Sang ayah tidak mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

Akaya selamat.  
Namun sang ayah terjerembab jatuh.

**涙が急にこぼれた**  
[_Tiba-tiba airmata pun terjatuh..._]

"Namun aku ingin menjadi seperti Tou-san. Laki-laki yang berani, dan kuat. Karena aku ingin melindungi Kaa-san..."

**なぜか大切に思う程 傷つけてたり傷ついてる**  
[_Untuk beberapa alasan, aku menyakitimu, dan kau menyakitiku..._]

"Untuk Tou-san yang ada di surga, terima kasih sudah melindungi kami..."

Pidato Akaya dihujani riuh tepuk tangan. Tak panjang lebar seperti halnya pak Lurah dalam hal pembukaan upacara kemerdekaan. Tapi penuh makna dan cinta yang polos—tulus, untuk sang Ayah.

"Ne, kalian boleh memeluk orang tua masing-masing,"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Akaya langsung berlari menggabruk sang Bunda yang hanya bisa diraihnya sebatas pinggang.  
Seiichi diliputi rasa haru melihatnya. Diciuminya kening sang anak yang tertutup rambut hitamnya—warna rambut yang sama dengan sang Ayah, dengan airmata yang bercucuran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaa-san," ucapan Akaya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga sang Bunda, "terima kasih..."

Seiichi menarik kepala sang anak dari dekapannya—untuk melihat wajah bulatnya plus hiasan pipi tembemnya.  
Seiichi tak tahan untuk tidak menahan senyumnya, namun airmata terus membanjiri wajahnya. Telapak tangan kecil Akaya-lah yang mengusapnya.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Mari kita kunjungu Tou-san hari ini ya?"

**いつまでもためらってる**  
[_Dan selamanya jam pasir itu mengalir..._]

* * *

**Aiko no Gaje-Gaje Koto:**

Minna! Akhirnya saya kembali dengan FF SanaYuki~! Yeeeyy~! *_nari waka-waka pake selendang jaipong_*

Sungguh perjuangan berat ditengah 'art-block' yang tengah saya alami. Total pengerjaan, memakan waktu 8 hari.

Oia, tidak lupa segenap keluarga besar AiNikki, dan Yuugure no Fukei, mengucapkan

**~ODAIJINKI OMEDETTOU GOZAIMASU~**

Bagi yang melaksanakan.

Berhubung ini bulan Puasa, maka saya tobat dulu dan tidak mengerjakan FF rated M *waratte*

Jaa, terinspirasi dari lagu _**ORANGE RANGE - SAYONARA**_ yang dipadu dengan PV _**RSP - SAKURA ~Anata ni Aette Yokatta~**_, lahirlah FanFic ini ke ranag World Wide Web! XD BANZAAAAIII~!

Bukan suatu karya yang mudah bagi saya, saat mengalami art-block, penggabungan time-line yang berganti, dan tambahan lagu '_**Sunadokei**_' Ketiga unsurt tersebut sangat sulit disatukan terlebih, sosok Seiichi dalam cerita ini beradegan tanpa dialog. Maka, harus rapi-rapi menggambarkan sosoknya yang ceria, dan care tanpa kata percakapan sedikit pun. Fhew!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendukung lahirnya kisah cinta sederhana ini. Semoga semuanya dapat menikmati!

Silahkan dinikmati tanpa beban semuanyaaa~~

Review ga honto ni ONEGAISHIMASU! m(_"_)m

~With all My Echo~

**_Aiko_**


End file.
